Harrzarro
by God of the Challenge
Summary: After putting up with his parents neglect, Harry Potter leaves his home, planning to make a name for himself, away from those who treated him so cruelly. The same day, he finds Benzarro's omnitrix, a Macanivore named Chunky, and an Indian Python named Kaa. With the omnitrix in hand, Harry and his new friends begin their journey.


**Hey guys, I'd like to present to you, my first Harry Potter/Ben 10 crossover. Okay, this is a WBWL story where Harry's parents neglected him and spoiled his brother, and Harry finds Benzarro's Omnitrix.**

 **Key:**

"YELLING"

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"/Parseltongue/"

* * *

A five year old Harry reflected on past events.

It had been four years since his brother Chris had defeated the dark lord Voldemort. His parents had since neglected him. Sirius and Remus still came by to see him, but they rarely did anymore. His parents believed Harry was a squib, but in reality, Harry had control of his magic from birth, so he didn't have any accidental spurts of magic. He pretended to release some of it every once in a while, but his parents always thought it was Chris.

Harry couldn't take anymore. He packed up his meager possessions, and left the house.

"Goodbye." He whispered.

He walked into the woods. He knew it was dangerous, but it had shelter. On his way in, he stubbed his foot on something, but he couldn't see what it was.

"Huh?" he said to himself. It then rippled to reveal a small pod. It opened to reveal a purple watch. Any normal kid would've been freaking out, but not Harry. Something kept telling him to put it on. So, he reached in, and put it on his left wrist. It then glowed for a second, but other than that, nothing went wrong.

"Strange." Harry said to himself, but he thought he could figure it out later.

Suddenly, it started to rain. And it was really coming down. There was even thunder and lightning.

"Oh great." Harry grumbled. Fortunately, there was a cave nearby, so Harry hurried inside.

It was dark inside the cave, but Harry knew some survival skills. He grabbed two rocks and a thick piece of wood. He took some cloth out of his bag, and wrapped it around the stick. He then poured a small amount of fuel on it. He used the rocks to make a spark so he could set it one fire. It took a few tries, but he had a fresh torch burning.

The light from the torch revealed a feline face that was glaring at him from behind. It roared at him. Harry turned around and saw what it was. It was a Macawnivore. Harry swung his torch at it, trying to scare it off. It kept stalking towards him, until he had Harry against one of the cave walls. It then blew out his torch.

Then a loud lightning strike sounded through the cave. Harry and the Macawnivore were quick to relight the torch. The Macawnivore then let out a scared growl and pushed himself against Harry, seeking comfort. Harry was reluctant, but he placed his hand on the Macawnivore's head. This had caused the two to form a bond with one another. It wasn't a familiar bond, but it was a bond just the same.

* * *

The two spent the night, and it was the best sleep the duo had ever had. The following morning, the two left the cave, Harry riding the Macawnivore, who he had named Chunky.

"Well my friend, our journey begins here and now." Harry told Chunky who purred in agreement.

Half an hour into their journey, Harry's legs were getting stiff, so, he got off of Chunky and started walk beside him.

Harry noticed his shoe was untied.

"Hold on a second Chunky." Harry told hi new friend.

Chunky looked back and saw that Harry needed to tie his shoe, and waited patiently. However, a deer had walked onto the path, oblivious to the huge predator close by. Chunky saw the deer, and he remembered how hungry he was. His hunger overrode his common sense, and he rushed the deer, which had noticed Chunky and had made a run for it.

Harry looked up and saw Chunky chasing the deer.

"Chunky!" he called out, hoping for his new friend to comeback. He didn't.

"Perfect." He grumbled to himself. He started to walk down the trail, due to his legs still being stiff from his ride on Chunky's back.

"/Are you alone out here/?"

Harry looked around, but couldn't find who was talking to him.

"/Who's there?/" he asked. He didn't know it at the time, but he started to speak parseltongue.

"/What're you doing so deep in the forest?/" it asked again, ignoring his question.

"/Trying to find my friend./" Harry answered. He had realized the voice was female.

"/Don't you know what you are?/" she asked.

"/A kid whose parents don't give a damn about his existence./" He replied in a slightly depressed tone.

"/I know what you are/." She said.

"/Huh?/" Harry said.

"/I know where you came from." She said.

"/How do you know this?/" Harry asked.

"/Poor sweet little cub./" The voice said sadly.

Harry looked around for the owner of the voice.

"/I'll keep you close./" She vowed.

Harry was starting to freak out at this point.

"/Let go of your fear./" The voice demanded softly.

Harry had looked up, and saw the owner of the voice.

She was an enormous Indian Python. Harry had no idea how she got to England, or how he was able to understand her, but he started to back away from the tree from which she lay.

"/And trust in me./" She said.

Harry didn't know what to do, so he just kept backing away.

"/Go away, leave me alone!/" he shouted in fear. Harry may be smart for his age, but he was still a five year old. Tears had started to fall from his eyes.

The snake saw this and realized that she had frightened him. She had only wished to comfort the child, but was impressed he knew the language of the serpents.

Harry had then collapsed to his knees, and started to sob.

"/Hey now, don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you./" she said in a comforting tone.

"/You're not?/" Harry asked.

"/Of course not./" she said. She then wrapped herself around Harry, placing her forehead against his.

"/You're going to be fine./" she said.

Harry threw himself at her, and wrapped his arms around her, he had felt safe in her coils.

"/Don't worry little speaker, I'll help you find your friend./" she said, nuzzling him. She knew she could never be his mother, but being his friend would be enough for her.

Harry had calmed down after five minutes. He looked up and smiled for the first time in so long. He was then confused.

"/What do you mean 'Speaker'?/" he asked.

"/Don't you know? You've been speaking parselmouth the entire time we've been talking." The python told him.

Harry didn't realize this. He had remembered reading about it, but his father took it away from him before he could finish.

"/What's your name?/" Harry asked. He thought it would be nice to at least get to know the serpent.

"/I am Kaa./" the now named Kaa replied.

"/Harry./" Harry said, introducing himself.

This was the scene that Chunky walked into, the now dead deer in his mouth. Chunky saw Kaa and growled at her, ready to defend his friend.

"Easy Chunky, it's okay. She's a friend." Harry said, speaking normally again.

Chunky was reluctant, but knew that she was protecting Harry. He then remembered the deer he had caught. He lifted it up and dropped it at Harry's feet. Harry knew his father's animagus form was a stag, but he didn't mind eating a deer.

"Thanks buddy, but warn me before you go after a meal." Harry scolded softly.

Chunky felt bad about leaving Harry alone, so he rubbed his head against Harry and licked his face. Harry smiled, knowing that he, Kaa, and Chunky were in for one hell of an adventure.

After enjoying their meal, Harry had climbed onto Chunky's back, while Kaa distributed herself around Chunky's back. She acted as a seatbelt for Harry, holding his legs against Chunky's side, and she herself was wrapped around his stomach, but not so tight that Chunky couldn't run.

"Let's go!" Harry exclaimed, and Chunky bounded into the woods, Harry and Kaa hanging on tight.

What they didn't notice, were eight masked individuals hiding in the bushes, with plans to avenge the dark lord.

They fired several spells at the group, causing Harry to be flung off of Chunky, and onto the ground. Chunky and Kaa roared and hissed respectively at their fallen friend.

Fortunately, Harry knew how the watch he had found worked. He touched the faceplate, and he scrolled through, until he had found a transformation. The faceplate slid off to reveal the core, and Harry slammed down on it, and he started to transform.

"SNARE-OH!" he shouted when the transformation was complete.

Snare-Oh looked like a mummy, but had a black head dress, with two glowing lavender gaps on both side of it, and a silver rimming at the bottom. His lavender eyes are surrounded by crown-like silver spikes, his lower face is wrapped in bandages, and his chin is black with more lavender gaps on it, with a silver beard-like spine jutting from it. His upper chest and shoulders are covered by a large collar/wrap like garment with lavender and black stripes. He has black and silver on each shoulder, with each one having lavender "eye" on them. He has an extra "toe" on each of his heels. The watch is on a lavender-and-black belt on his waist.

He threw a mummified fist at one of the death eaters, and tied him up.

"And down goes the head death eater." Snare-Oh said.

Two more ran up to him and swung their fists, only to be caught in Snare-Oh's bandages.

"Oh man, now I remember how you death eaters smell. You reek of Voldemort stank. EEYUK!" Snare-Oh said, as he wrapped them both up.

"I don't know what happened to the dark lord, but I know it's your brother's fault!" the head death eater shouted, firing a blasting curse at Snare-Oh, who was lucky enough to dodge, but was unprepared for two more death eaters to show up and pin him to the ground.

The head death eater pulled out his wand, and aimed it at Snare-Oh.

"This is payback for everything your family has done to the master." He snarled.

"Everything? Uh-Oh!" Snare-Oh said nervously. The death eater then used the killing curse, but Snare-Oh unraveled himself to get out of the way of the killing curse.

"Excuse me!" Snare-Oh exclaimed.

After moving to a location that allowed him more movement, he snatched the head death eater's wand, and snapped it, preventing him from using any more spells.

Now unable to use magic, the head death eater attempted to punch Snare-Oh in the face, only for the latter to evade both blows, and then punch him in the gut.

"Time to face facts." The head death eater sneered.

The other death eaters all aimed their wands at Snare-Oh.

"You stand no chance against us."

Snare-Oh looked around, and noticed some Aurors closing in.

"You're right. I can't beat all of you." Snare-Oh said, stalling for time.

He didn't have to wait very long, because those Aurors then closed in, and surrounded the death eaters.

"If nobody needs anything, I guess I'll just be going now." Snare-Oh said, then unraveled himself and headed into the forest to meet up with Chunky and Kaa.

By the time the death eaters knew what was happening, they were already stunned and bound.

"Hold up." One of the aurors shouted to Snare-Oh.

Snare-Oh stopped. He knew this Auror. It was Alastar "Mad-Eye" Moody. He had stopped by several times over the years, and always told him to have "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!".

"Yes?" Snare-Oh asked, pretending he didn't know Moody.

"I'd like to give you your reward. There was a bounty on these death eaters. 500 Galleons a piece, coming up to a total of 4000 Galleons." Moody said, giving him a pouch with the aforementioned galleons.

If Snare-Oh had a jaw, it would definitely have dropped.

"4000 Galleons?! For a bunch of death eater scum?!" Snare-Oh exclaimed.

"I know. They'll probably plead imperious or something, and Fudge will let them off scot free." Moody said.

"Well, I thank you for the galleons, and I best be on my way. Chunky, Kaa, come along you two." Snare-Oh said to his friends. Chunky walked out of the trees with Kaa slithering not too far behind.

He then hopped onto Chunky's back, pouch in hand, and Kaa wrapped herself around Chunky.

"Wait, what is your name?" Moody asked. The other aurors were curious as well.

"I can't tell you my real name yet. You'll find out someday." Snare-Oh said mysteriously. He then nudged Chunky with his foot, and the trio rode off into the woods, leaving nothing but some very confused aurors.

* * *

 **Well guys, that's all for now. Here's his current playlist:**

 **Thep Khufan (Snare-Oh)**

 **Transylian (Frankenstrike)**

 **Loboan (Blitzwolfer)**

 **Vladat (Whampire)**

 **Ectonurite (Ghostfreak)**

 **Pturbosaurian (Astrodactyl)**

 **Piscciss Volann (Ripjaws)**

 **Planchaluke (Jury Rigg)**

 **Chemisapien (Gutrot)**

 **Vaxasaurian (Humungousaur)**

 **Harry will meet his new family in the next chapter. I already have them decided, so don't go sending in potential parents. But, feel free to send in ideas for pairings. I just want to tell you guys this will go up to year four.**

 **And yes, this is the version of Kaa from the new Jungle Book trailer.**


End file.
